


Taken

by Tweekerstyle



Series: 3 times Jack saved her boys and the 1 time they saved her [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Funhaus Crew, Hurt Gavin, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekerstyle/pseuds/Tweekerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lads go out one night whilst Ryan and Geoff are out of town and don't come back. Now it's up to Jack to get them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

It happened while Geoff and Ryan were out of town. The Lads decided they were going to go out for a night of drinking and partying. Of course they had asked Jack if she wanted to go, but she declined in favor for staying in and watching Geoff’s old movies. 

Later that night Jack had fallen asleep during the third movie she was awoken by a sharp knock on the door of the apartment. Getting up and stretching she groggily made her way to the door once she opened it however, she noted the lack of a body standing there, instead there was a medium sized package with the words ‘watch me’ on the top of it. Picking the package up she opened the end closest to her and pulled out a laptop. Jack looked around the hall quickly before backing into her apartment and shut the door with her foot. 

Once she sat on the plush white couch in their living room she finally opened the laptop. To her surprise it had a live stream of what was happening on the other end. At first she couldn’t see anything, but soon the picture brightened and she could see three bodies. Jack could tell that they were tied to chairs and by the looks of their hanging heads that they were unconscious. As her confusion began to escalate there was a groan on the other end as one of them began to awake.

Michael lifted his head as he began to reach for it with his hand only to find it unresponsive to his movements. He groaned as he realized that he had been taken, Michael looked up to find a camera in front of him. Looking to the side he noticed Gavin and Ray were in the same predicament as he was.

“Hello?” Michael shouted to the darkness of the room he was in. “Come out you fucking coward!” After he said that sentence the lights in the room abruptly turned on flooding the room with brightness and blinding Michael as it did so. The door on the other side of the camera opened and in walked a large man with a beard. 

“Hello, Michael.” The man calmly said walking closed and putting a hand on the camera. “Now won’t you greet your so-called mother? She is watching after all.” The man spoke again. Michael’s attention snapped to the camera, fear evident in his eyes.

“Now, now, none of that. How about we wake your “brothers” shall we?” The man looked over to the two unconscious boys next to Michael. Grabbing a large knife from the table by the door he walked toward Gavin first. With a smile at Michael and the camera he brought the knife down and stabbed Gavin’s left thigh. Gavin thrashed and let out a blood curdling scream. Once he was done screaming he was left panting and bleeding.

“Hello, Gavin” The mysterious man spoke with a sadistic sneer. Gavin’s glazed eyes looked at the man in confusion before looking at Michael. 

“Micoo?” Gavin slurred questioningly. The man that had taken them frowned and backhanded him to get his attention.

“Hey, attention on me!” The man growled. Gavin nodded sluggishly. “Good, now look into the camera there” the man pointed at the stationary camera in the middle of the room. Gavin complied slowly.

“Now, repeat after me okay?” Gavin nodded and the man continued “ Good now speak clearly so your “mother” will understand now here is what I want you to say…” The man leaned close to Gavin’s ear to whisper what he wanted to say. After he finished he leaned back to look at Gavin’s face once more.

“can you do that for me sweet cheeks?” The man questioned and Gavin gave a nod.

“Good now look at the camera and say it.” Gavin looked at the camera with slight hesitation.

“Jack, the man holding us captive wants 7.2 million for the return of Michael, Ray and myself. He says he’ll give you three days to come up with the money. Any longer than that and we get to sleep with the fishes.. Literally, with no hope of rescue” Gavin looked back at the man who smiled at shut the camera down. 

Jack watched the entire scene play out in front of her with clenched fists.From Michael awakening to Gavin getting stabbed in the leg. She didn't want to know what the man who kidnapped them do to Ray. 

Jack reached for her phone dialing Kerry and the rest of B-team. After about two rings someone finally picked up.

“Hello?” A tired voice answered. Jack started to fill Kerry in on the situation and asking for assistance to get her boys back.

A few hours later, Jack was finally ready to go get her boys. Armed with her entire closet arsenal she took the elevator down to the garage where she and her boy’s kept their cars. Jack picked Michael’s Roosevelt, grabbing the keys she walked around to the driver side to get in. As Jack entered the car she put the key into the ignition and the car roared to life. Taking a deep breath Jack maneuvered the car out of the garage and onto the street. Finally she was ready to take back her boys.

Back at the warehouse Ray had finally decided to make his presence known. Groaning he tried to rub his forehead only to find himself immobilized. Gavin had looked over at the sound of the groaning. 

“Good to see you’re awake Ray.” Gavin said quietly so he wouldn’t alert their captor. “Just to get you up to speed, we meaning you, me and Michael have been taken by what appears to be a rival gang and are being held ransom.” Ray nodded in understanding. Suddenly the door on the other end of room opened and their unnamed assailant walked through with a smirk on his face.

“Well boys I have some good news” the man started “your “mother” is on her way to come and get you.” He finished. The boys looked at one another with shock and relief that they were going to be saved. 

Suddenly there was a blaring sound accompanied by red flashing lights. The bearded man in the room with them looked up sharply before running out of the room. The man ran into the main room of the warehouse only to find most of his crew dead on the floor surrounding a redheaded woman with a grenade launcher. The woman turned to the man with an evil grin.

“Surprise Motherfucker!” She shouted at him. She dropped the grenade launcher in favor of Ryan's machete. Running full speed toward him she swung, hitting him in the shoulder she reared back to swing again and landed another blow to his leg, immobilizing him. 

“So, who am I dealing with?” Jack questioned as she stood over the man glaring. The man below her smirked. 

“Adam Kovic, leader of the Funhaus Crew, and if I ask who are you?” Adam said cockily up at her. 

“I am Jack Pattillo Co-leader of the Fake AH Crew.” Jack stated bluntly “Now before I kill you tell me where my boys are.” She demanded harshly. Adam realized how screwed he was and pointed down the hall to his left.

“Th-there in the last door to the left” Adam stuttered out. Jack nodded bringing the machete back over her head she swung down quickly striking Adam in the head instantly killing him. Walking quickly she followed the now dead mans instructions she finally came to the door he spoke of. Opening the door she was met with the sight of her boys tied to chairs. 

The boys had looked up when the door opened hoping it was Jack and not their captor. When it fully opened they were pleasantly surprised to find that it was indeed Jack.

“Hey boys did you miss me?” She smirked walking over and untying their bonds. 

“Yes!” Gavin immediately agreed hugging her tightly. Ray only nodded and Michael kissed her cheek in thanks. As they walked out of the warehouse Jack stopped suddenly and pulled out a remote. The boys had stopped as well to look at her and she press a button.

Behind her the building exploded into a fiery blaze. Jack and the boys smiled, finally they were safe.


End file.
